


Korrasami in Quarantine

by grindylow21



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Quarantine, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindylow21/pseuds/grindylow21
Summary: Korra and Asami in modern AU quarantine.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	1. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami make dinner together

It was an unusually overcast spring day in Republic City. Still, Korra didn’t like it when the house got stuffy, so two of the windows in the living room were cracked open and a gentle breeze wafted through the house.

Korra absentmindedly trapsed around the room, one hand holding her phone as she scrolled through Twitter, the other gripping a towel around her shoulder length hair. Ever since the stay-at-home order was implemented she had been out of a job. With her wife being the CEO of a multimillion-dollar company, Korra didn’t _need_ her personal trainer gig at the gym, but man was she bored without it.

Asami, being the brilliant woman she was, suggested Korra record workout videos for her clients and for the gym’s social media. So, every day she did some exercises in the yard and explained the mechanics to the camera on a tripod while Naga ran around or plopped in the grass. At first, she felt stupid talking to the camera, but eventually it became a little more natural.

Korra walked to the laundry room and threw her damp towel in the hamper. She checked her phone again and saw that it was 5:03. Time to bug Asami. Now that they were home together she was determined to make her workaholic wife stop at five o’clock every day. A month into quarantine and she had yet to achieve this. Korra made her way up the stairs to Asami’s office and knocked lightly.

“Mmmm?,” was all she got from the other side of the door. Korra rolled her eyes and entered the room. The familiar sight of her wife intently staring at a computer screen, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, brought a smile to her face. She walked around the desk to hug Asami from behind and nuzzled her nose into dark locks, inhaling the sweet scent of coconut.

Asami instinctively leaned back into Korra’s touch. “I just need to finish this one thing,” she promised, typing quickly.

Korra sighed exaggeratedly. She said that every day she came in to drag her away from work. “You have five minutes, lady. Then you need to be in the kitchen helping me with dinner,” she demanded.

Without looking up from her work, Asami grinned. Korra was adorable when she was bossy. “Yes, dear,” she promised.

Satisfied, Korra kissed the top of Asami’s head and left for the kitchen. Once there she got out the ingredients for Shepherd’s Pie- russet potatoes, frozen veggies, beef broth, yellow onion, flour, milk, spices. She went to the sink and gently prodded the ground beef with a finger making sure it was sufficiently thawed. She fed Naga and looked at the clock, which now read 5:12.

“’Saaaaaamiiiiiii,” Korra whined loudly, confident Asami could hear from her office. A beat later the door of the office clicked open and Asami bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

She smiled sheepishly at Korra. “Sorry, I know I’m late…again. But you know, on a normal day my workday would end at five and _then_ it would take me ten minutes to drive home. So technically I should not be expected in the kitchen until 5:10,” she argued with a triumphant smirk.

Korra pointed at the clock on the stove and Asami deflated. “Fine I’m still late,” she pouted, rolling up the sleeves of her white blouse (because of _course_ Asami still insisted on dressing professionally from home).

Korra giggled at her wife’s expression and leaned up to kiss her forehead. “It’s okay ‘Sami I know things are crazier than usual right now and you’re just trying to keep the company together.”

Asami’s shoulders sagged with relief. “Thanks for understanding. I’m just still trying to make sure everyone can keep their jobs,” she sighed, running a hand through her long hair. At that Korra cupped her cheek affectionately. A lot of companies were laying off employees, but Asami was committed to making sure that didn’t happen at Future Industries. “Enough about work; you get the music, I’ll start chopping the onion,” Asami declared.

Korra’s eyes lit up with excitement and she clasped her hands together. “FOOD!” Asami chuckled at her wife’s enthusiasm as Korra dashed to the Bluetooth speaker.

Seven minutes later Hayley Kiyoko accompanied the sound of sizzling ground beef and onions. Korra was peeling the potatoes while Asami broke up chunks of meat with a wooden spoon. It was a typical evening in the Sato household. Ever since Korra taught Asami to cook several years ago it had been a frequent activity in their relationship, and now that they had more time at home they decided to make dinner together every weeknight, opting for takeout on the weekends.

After they had put the pie in the oven to bake, Asami wrapped her arms around Korra and kissed the crown of her head. “Thanks for doing this with me,” she said with a smile.

Korra looked up and flashed her a crooked grin. “2020 may be a dumpster fire, but at least I got you,” she declared.

Asami laughed and kissed her softly. “Damn right you do.” 


	2. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami share a dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Avengers: End Game spoilers ahead!

As soon as “It’s Been a Long, Long Time” started playing Asami felt the tears prickling.

By the time the camera had reached Steve and Peggy dancing, they were flowing freely down her face.

Korra looked over at her sniffling wife and smiled with amusement. Asami rarely got emotional during movies, but every once in a while, something would tug at her heartstrings. She had started crying in the theaters the first time they watched End Game, so Asami wasn’t surprised by her sudden emotion, but she _was_ surprised when Korra took her arm from under Asami’s neck and stood from the couch. She glanced up at her wife, confused. Korra cocked a grin and extended her hand.

“Can I get that dance now?” she asked with a terrible impression of Chris Evans’ voice.

Asami laughed loudly and wiped her eyes quickly. “Of course,” she replied, letting Korra lead her from the couch to the open space by the TV.

_“Kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again. It’s been a long, long time.”_

They swayed to the music slowly, Asami’s head resting on Korra’s.

_“Haven't felt like this, my dear since I can't remember when. It's been a long, long time”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know, but I thought it was sweet.


	3. Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have some fun in the garage. EXPLICIT!

Korra yawned and put her frayed copy of _The Rise of Kiyoshi_ on her lap. The clock on the nightstand said it was nearly 11 PM. She frowned. Asami had gone to the garage to tune up the car at nine. Asami liked to tinker, but she also loved cuddles and _other_ activities with Korra before bedtime.

Korra rose from the bed in search of her wife. She patted Naga’s head on the way out of the bedroom and the dog gave her hand an affectionate lick before nodding off again.

Korra rubbed her eyes as she made the journey to the garage. She opened the door and was immediately hit with the smell of engine oil. “’Sami, is everything- “

Her words died as she took in the sight before her. Asami was hunched over the engine of the car, wrench in hand. Korra frequently got to witness Asami in her element tinkering with vehicles, but tonight Korra was suddenly _not_ tired anymore.

Asami wasn’t a particularly muscular woman, but years of working with machinery, plus martial arts had given her definition in all the best places. Korra hummed with appreciation at Asami’s pert back muscles she could see through the thin tank top and the flex of her deltoid as she tightened something with the wrench. Her denim jeans hung loosely on her hips, but were tight enough to accentuate her deliciously long legs.

Asami looked over her shoulder at her wife. “Oh, hey honey I was just making a few minor adjustments. Got kind of carried away.” She smiled apologetically.

Korra smirked. She knew how long Asami could spend working on new ideas and projects once her brain got rolling. She had taken apart this particular car at least five times already.

“It’s almost 11, ‘Sami,” she chided as she made her way towards her.

Asami put down the wrench and stretched, giving Korra another jaw-dropping demonstration of her wife’s physique. “I know, let me just put the tools away and I’ll come to bed.”

Korra had a better idea. She sauntered over to the blue satomobile. “First why don’t we…” she slowly closed the hood of the car and made eye contact with Asami, whose eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “…Have some fun?”

Asami’s brows smoothed and she raised one with a smirk. “Oh yeah?” she asked moving closer to Korra. “What did you have in mind?” her voice lowering an octave.

Korra suddenly picked Asami up and plopped her onto the hood of the car. Her hands remained on Asami’s waist as she grinned widely at her wife’s stunned expression.

Asami hooked her feet around Korra’s waist and pulled their pelvises together. They both groaned at the sudden contact. Emerald eyes bore into cyan for a moment before Korra blinked and crashed their lips together. Her hands snaked under Asami’s shirt feeling her soft skin. Asami sighed into the kiss and grabbed Korra’s firm biceps.

Asami suddenly pulled away sharply.

Korra’s eyes widened. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” she asked frantically, glancing up and down her wife’s body.

Asami giggled. “No…but I kind of got grease on you,” she pointed at Korra’s arms which now had identical black handprints.

Korra snorted and leaned into softly kiss Asami. “I don’t care if you get grease on me,” she said.

“Well in that case…” Asami’s eyes twinkled mischievously. She tangled her fingers in Korra’s thick brown hair and brought their lips together again. Her legs wrapped tightly around Korra’s waist, seeking friction.

Korra groaned and moved her lips to Asami’s neck. She sucked the skin there while her hands pulled up the hem of Asami’s top. Asami sighed and pulled away to put her arms up so Korra could pull her shirt over her head and toss it to the side. She wasted no time unclasping her bra and throwing it in Korra’s face.

Korra laughed and swatted the bra away. Her eyes soon became serious as she took in her wife’s bare chest in awe.

Asami blushed and nervously tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. They had been together for years, but Korra still looked at her body like it was the eighth wonder of the world.

Korra slowly pulled her chin up so they were making eye contact again. She smiled softly and Asami’s bashfulness melted away into adoration, because the look Korra was giving her was nothing but pure, unconditional love. If she had been standing her knees might have buckled under the weight of it. She brought her hands up to cup Korra’s face and kissed her slowly, trying to pour every ounce of her gratitude and love into it.

The kiss quickly became heated and Korra moved her lips down Asami’s throat, hot and wet, making her shudder. Asami grasped at Korra’s hair and T-shirt as Korra lips moved lower down her chest.

She gasped sharply as Korra’s mouth wrapped around her right breast, her hand coming up to cup the left. Asami’s grease stained hands gripped Korra’s head and she moaned as Korra’s hot tongue flicked at her sensitive nipples.

After a couple minutes, Korra pulled away and started unbuttoning Asami’s jeans. Asami leaned back and let her wife shimmy her pants and underwear down her long legs. Again, Korra stared at Asami’s naked form in appreciation, her blue eyes darkening.

Asami’s shyness was gone, replaced by sheer desire. She leaned back on her elbows against the hood. Her green eyes glinted as she met Korra’s gaze. “You just gonna stand there?” she asked coyly.

Korra’s eyes widened and she growled, launching forward to pull her wife into a hungry kiss. Her hands wasted no time cupping Asami’s heat. Asami moaned against Korra’s mouth. Her hands gripped at Korra’s toned back muscles. Korra’s fingers teased at Asami’s folds, coating them in wetness. Asami whimpered and pulled away from the kiss. “Korra, _please_ ,” she pleaded.

Korra nearly buckled at the desperation and want in her wife’s voice. She slowly brought her thumb up to circle around Asami’s clit. Asami gasped sharply and arched her back. Korra continued to add pressure to her clit spurred on by Asami’s moans echoing throughout the garage.

“ _Ahhh,_ Korra I want you inside me,” Asami said breathlessly.

Korra moaned at her words and sunk her index finger into Asami. Asami’s body jerked and she yelled as Korra started pumping her finger.

Asami breathed raggedly and gripped Korra’s shoulders. Korra kissed her neck as her thumb continued to brush Asami’s sensitive clit. She added another finger.

“ _Fuck, Korra!”_

Asami cried out and her eyes clenched shut. Her body seized as Korra brought her to the precipice. Her toes curled and her back arched up off the car.

Korra kept a slow pace as Asami rode her orgasm out, stopping when her breaths were more under control. She pulled her drenched finger out and sucked it clean. Asami’s eyes were still closed, exhausted. Korra leaned down to gently brush Asami’s off her sweaty forehead. Her eyes finally opened, and she smiled up at Korra. Then she started laughing.

“You have grease all over you!” she giggled.

Korra looked down at her T-shirt and arms and snorted. Sure enough she was covered in black stains everywhere. “Well I guess we’ll both have to take a shower now,” she said, eyebrows wiggling.

Asami laughed. “Sounds like a great place for me to repay you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blushes furiously*


End file.
